Hora de apagar la luz
by SViMarcy
Summary: Es tan difícil soltar, pero ya no hay remedio. No pueden estar juntos. Ya era hora de apagar la luz y dejar ir. [One-shot]


**Hora de apagar la luz.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

En medio de la arruinada ciudad, deja una pequeña vela sobre un montón de escombros. Con anterioridad escuchó sobre una festividad nombrada _Día de Muertos_ , y si sus cálculos no le fallan tal acontecimiento se festeja ese día.

Sigue a su corazón; los demás le imploran que deje de hacerlo por la simple razón de que le hace daño. Todos dicen que estaba en la línea del trastorno, poco a poco hace un viaje a la demencia. Están preocupados, lo sabe, pero esa noche no puede evitar alejarse de todas esas voces.

¡Es que todo aquello es una mentira! Eso lo puede asegurar, pues se siente en perfecto estado. Al menos en su situación, sin poder estar del todo con su persona amada.

Y nuevamente, las voces de los demás llegan a su mente. Para su desgracia es verdad, se ha marchado, ha sido lo mejor, más en ese mundo de destrucción. Hizo lo que pudo, ayudó a cientos de personas, sin embargo un día no apareció de nuevo. A donde sea el lugar en el que esté, lejos de los androides, sabe que no es su hogar. Su verdadero hogar era a su lado. Porque aunque los demás digan que se ha ido, puede asegurar que no es verdad, porque nadie puede marcharse de su hogar.

Aún ve su imponente silueta en la pequeña casa que construyeron juntos, camuflándola con la destrucción del exterior para que no fuese encontrada tan fácil. Aún le escucha caminar por la casa, hablar con afabilidad. ¿Tan difícil era comprender? Los demás no le sienten como lo siente, no le escuchan, no sienten su olor tan característico, no saben que sigue a su lado.

La noche comienza a hacer aparición, nota como las pocas personas se alejan con rapidez, ignorando lo que en apariencia era inevitable. Le miran como una loca que le habla a una piedra. Es una noche llena de sentimientos rotos que los demás se esfuerzan en olvidar.

Sin embargo nunca les habían comprendido. Jamás comprendieron la forma en la que conversan, incluso cuando estaban juntos. Los demás los tacharon incontables veces como seres extraños, no entendían como podían reírse y amarse con toda la destrucción, caos y muerte alrededor.

Por ello dejó de escuchar a los demás, por ello le espera con cierta impaciencia debajo de aquél árbol perteneciente a La Herradura, nombrado así porque antiguamente era un establo.

Tan pronto dirige su mirada al astro rey escucha unos pasos que se mezclan con el sonido de algunas hojas quebrarse y una linda sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías —Intenta no reír al escuchar la dulce voz que se dirige hacia su persona, pero no logra evitar que una risa nerviosa se escape de sus labios, de esas que salían sin querer cuando apenas la conocía.

—No digas eso, jamás me lo perdonaría —le contesta mientras lo observa con detenimiento. Su silueta bañada con la luz de la luna le hace ver terriblemente atractivo.

—Con los años adquiriste algo llamado impuntualidad —menciona mientras frunce el ceño con suavidad. No estaba enojado, sólo quería recordarle algo que le ayudara a mejorar—. No te preocupes, sabes que amo todo de ti. Además fue porque ayudas a la gente a escapar.

Ella se acerca con lentitud mientras posa una de sus pálidas manos en la mejilla de Gohan, la cual iba deslizándose hacia abajo. Tiembla un poco, dudosa. ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerlo? Él no piensa ni siquiera en detenerla, no quiere aumentar su nerviosismo.

El silencio es palpable, se ve interrumpido por un delicado suspiro por parte del guerrero al sentir que ella toca una zona sensible para él. Dirige su mirada hacia allí, la mano de Videl acaricia con ternura el muñón que reemplaza el sitio donde se hallaba su brazo izquierdo.

De pronto la duda de instala en sus ojos azabache, cosa que Videl fue capaz de sentir casi en el instante.

—Dilo —murmura, quitando su mano del hombro del semi saiyajin.

—Debes avanzar, inténtalo —mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La justiciera siente su rostro palidecer ante lo dicho. Tiembla un poco. Alguna vez pensó que había cometido un gran error al marcharse aquel día, pero pensó que ya había sido perdonada. ¿Acaso Gohan trata de apartarla de su lado?

—¿De qué hablas?

Gohan sonríe con tristeza.

—Te ruego que no pienses que te quiero apartar de mi lado —habla mientras posa su mano en el hombro de la muchacha—. Es sólo que... No podemos estar juntos, amor. Y lo sabes —algunas lágrimas se asoman entre la comisura de sus párpados, pero éstas se hacen cada vez más incontenibles.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclama con terquedad—. Tú me amas, yo te amo, estamos aquí juntos. No veo ningún problema.

Mentira.

Ella misma se ponía la venda sobre los ojos. Aunque tampoco mentía, las personas que se aman tanto como ellos deben permanecer juntas.

—Pero sólo es aquí. Y yo no puedo abandonar este sitio —explica con amargura en su voz. Videl comprende que tampoco se siente agradado con la situación.

—Aún así yo quiero estar contigo —sigue, pero al ver la tristeza en la mirada de Gohan se detuvo por completo.

—Videl, yo no quiero que estés conmigo —dice tajante—, quiero que estés con los demás y no aquí atada –se detiene, dubitativo, como aquella vez que le dijo que estuvieran juntos toda su vida.

La muchacha baja la mirada, buscando alguna manera de convencerlo de que sólo se trata de una pequeña complicación entre ellos y que al día siguiente todo seguirá normal.

—Si fuera así, ¿qué pasará mañana cuando te hayas ido de mi lado? —interroga con temor—. No tengo a quien contarle que te sentiré lejos. El amor entre nosotros se marchitará.

Ahora Gohan siente que su mentón tiembla. ¡Por supuesto que no quiere alejarse de ella! Es el tormento más grande que siente desde que la ama con todo su ser.

—Te amo, Videl —dice temblando la voz—, el tiempo va deprisa y sé que el día que tú y yo soñamos se hará realidad. Ahora no debemos estar juntos, sólo nos ocasionamos daño.

—No entiendo. Estamos juntos aquí, ahora...

Ella apoya su espalda en el tronco del árbol, cruza los brazos con ligera molestia. Busca comprender el porqué, más eso no significaba que no lo supiera, simplemente anhela con el alma que la situación no llegase a ese punto.

—Todos los años es lo mismo. Hemos intentado esto una y otra vez —señala lo que hay alrededor de ambos—. ¿O acaso tú, la siempre suspicaz Videl, me dirás que no notas algo que no es normal?

—No, con total franqueza no —la mirada triste que Gohan le dedica le hace entender que le ha creído.

—Por favor, Videl. Mírate y mírame, ¿realmente no lo notas?

En su voz se clarifica la desesperación. A ella le llega el chispazo de lo que él trata de decirle, siempre lo supo al igual de que si termina por reconocerlo todo terminará.

Y eso es lo que menos quiere.

Le duele. Más cuando ve el rostro afligido del amor de su vida.

—¿Qué cosa?

¡Basta! Ya no quiere seguir con lo mismo, presiente que esa situación ya ha pasado antes. Cada vez que sucede le hace daño, uno terrible. No comprende porqué siempre se esfuerza por olvidarlo.

¿Era mucho pedir que estuvieran juntos?

—Uno de nosotros ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos...

Lágrimas saladas escurren por su duro rostro sin poder contenerlas un segundo más. Le dolía más a él que a ella, eso puede casi jurarlo. Entretanto Videl hace una mueca indescifrable, nunca le ha gustado admitir esa verdad.

—Lo sé...pero yo no... —no quiere perderlo, no quiere abandonar su amable presencia, no quiere alejarse. ¡La idea es terrible por dónde quiera que lo viera!

—...Y no soy yo.

Un golpe directo al rostro no le habría dolido tanto como esas palabras que Gohan le profesa. Todos los años era lo mismo, fingía tener la vida que ya no tenía y él tiene la razón. Sólo en ese único día ambos pueden verse, platicar, contemplar la luna, ser los mismos de siempre.

—Por favor, tienes que seguir... —balbuceó, ¿qué más iba a hacer?—. Hay que apagar la luz —ella se tiene que ir.

—Me es difícil dejarte ir —siente como un deja vú bien justificado, aquello ha sucedido desde que ella murió en manos de la Androide 18. Suspira con cansancio.

—No sabes lo mucho que te extraño y te extrañaré —dice sincero—. Más no es mi derecho retenerte.

Los zafiros contemplan el cielo nocturno y a su alrededor. Muchos espíritus caminan con lentitud, compungidos, lloraban por la vida que perdieron. ¿Por qué no prestó atención a los miles de sollozos que inundan el lugar? Quizá estaba ensimismada con Gohan que olvidó por un momento su papel en el mundo de los vivos.

Un espíritu que tenía algo pendiente aún.

Le mira una vez más, nota su rostro agotado, los años no pasan en vano y él es un joven realmente atractivo. Que afortunada la mujer que lograse estar con él para siempre. Le desea lo mejor.

—Ya es hora —dice con una sonrisa. Contempla una vez más las cicatrices de su amado—. ¡Al fin recordé qué era lo que necesitaba decirte!

La mirada oscura se posa sobre ella, admirando la belleza que la muerte no le pudo arrebatar. Aún conservaba la mirada firme, el brillo inigualable de sus ojos azules, la determinación, la valentía, su tez aunque era un tanto más pálida. Permanecía igual de hermosa.

—¿Qué era?

Por instinto, Videl lo rodea entre sus brazos, acaricia la ancha espalda masculina como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

—He notado que peleas con más fuerza, pero a veces parece que buscas vengar algo —habla con firmeza, sin separarse—. No quiero que el sentimiento de venganza corrompa ese corazón tuyo tan noble —mira hacia arriba, en busca de los intensos ojos azabache que siempre le cautivaron—. Estoy segura que tú y Trunks salvarán a la humanidad —Gohan se inclina un poco, buscando los labios tentadores, pero se detiene a unos cuantos milímetros—. Quiero que encuentres tu felicidad.

Más directa no pudo ser.

—¿Ya no te veré de nuevo?

Videl ríe entre dientes.

—En esta vida ya no, mi amor —contesta con sinceridad—. Es un tanto extraño que lo pregunte, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Gohan se incorpora antes de decir: —No eres tú quién me llamó, fui yo a ti —carraspea—. Es porque necesito decirte que te amo demasiado y que seguirá siendo así. Eres la primera y única mujer que amaré, en sentido romántico, claro —se rasca la nuca ante la mirada divertida de la hija de Mr. Satan.

—Olvidé decirte una cosa más —se separa un poco—: Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —parpadea confundido.

—Me salvaste de todas las maneras posibles —y también tenía que decirle que él era la persona más importante para ella. No lo hizo por temor a herirlo más, ya ha sufrido demasiado.

—No pude salvar tu vida.

Hay remordimiento en su voz. Se lamenta desde el día ocurrido, es lo que más le ha pesado cuando en realidad no es culpa suya.

—Me salvaste de cosas mejores, como la tristeza y la soledad por ejemplo. Me enseñaste el amor en un mundo de destrucción —concluyó—. Quiero que me prometas una cosa.

Gohan asiente casi de inmediato, trata de tomar la mano femenina pero ésta ha comenzado a ser casi traslúcida.

—Lo que quieras, mi querida Videl.

—Recuerda nuestros momentos juntos con alegría, sin remordimientos, sin pensar un "¿qué hubiera pasado si...?" —sonríe—. Y lucha por vivir, muchos cuentan contigo.

Siempre tan...Videl. Se preocupa por los demás aún en muerte, siempre en busca de la felicidad, justicia, paz, amor, aunque algunos fueran elementos que no habitaron en su ser. Lo que más lamenta en ese instante es no poder tomar su mano, abrazarla y besarla, debió aprovechar esas oportunidades cuando ella vivía. No pueden sentir las caricias del otro, y eso se suma a la lista de las cosas que les hieren.

—Te amaré siempre, sin importar lo que ocurrirá en el mañana. Lo que más deseo ahora es volverte a ver, amada mía.

Un ligero viento revuelve sus cabellos mientras una luz tenue aparece en el sitio donde Videl estuvo de pie. Siente una maravillosa calidez. En esa vida o en la otra, estaba seguro que se reencontrará con ella.

Y la vela que encendió para llamarla se apagó por fin.

Nunca más la encendió.

* * *

Un nuevo día se asoma con gracia y calidez, promete ser excelente, agradable. Los rayos del sol bañan toda la ciudad, indicando que cosas buenas pueden suceder.

En medio de todo aquello, un joven corre apresurado por las banquetas de la ciudad, esquivando personas, buzones e incluso uno que otro hidrante. Todavía le cuesta trabajo pasar entre la población sin llamar tanto la atención por sus poderes. Si bien ya ha colaborado en salvar a la humanidad en alguna ocasión, no desea ser venerado por ello. No lo considera necesario.

No puede negar que su loca carrera se debía a que se levantó tarde esa mañana. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Tuvo un sueño realmente embriagador. ¡Pero no recuerda qué sucedía en él! Sólo sabe que desde el principio siente un ligero pesar que, con el transcurso, se fue intensificando. Durante su travesía por las calles de la ciudad ha tratado de recordar el sueño, sin éxito.

El estridente ruido de algunos cristales rompiéndose lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

¿Realmente los asaltos no pueden ceder un sólo día en esa ciudad?

Intenta pasar desapercibido entre la gente que se acerca con temor al banco para atestiguar la situación. Viendo que está seguro se transforma en súper saiyajin. No tiene por qué tardar tanto, sólo es de detener a los delincuentes e irse a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja antes de que se le sancione por la tardanza, y en su primer día de escuela.

Tan pronto termina con su acto heróico vuelve a su estado normal . Mira con detenimiento si alguna de las personas ha descubierto su identidad, que es lo que menos busca. Tan ensimismado está que no se da cuenta que una joven mira la escena con el ceño fruncido, justo detrás suyo.

—¡Oye! —exclama la femenina voz, ocasionando que el joven de cabello azabache suelte un grito de la sorpresa—¿quién fue el que hizo esto? Porque no creo que haya sido la policía.

Gohan contempló a la señorita de ojos azules, que de una manera extraña le recuerdan a los que han aparecido en sus sueños por mucho tiempo.

— _Te encontré..._

Pero no puede quedarse ahí, si no se da prisa era posible que no le dejasen ingresar al aula de clases. Tampoco tiene que ser maleducado con aquella señorita que le ha hecho una pregunta, por lo que sin perder más minutos valiosos busca una respuesta coherente que no le involucre o revele que ha sido el causante.

—No... No lo sé es que no estaba viendo.

Al ver que ella fija una vez más su atención al resultado del atraco, aprovecha para irse con sigilo del sitio. Lo que jamás esperó es que se encontraría con ella una vez más. No sabe si el destino le hace una mala jugada o si ha sido una casualidad, algo inevitable tal vez.

—...Y la chica a mi lado es Videl.

Al fin escucha el nombre de aquella muchacha que parece estuvo rondando en sus sueños más de una vez, con la única diferencia que no se muestra tan amable y cariñosa.

Siente una descarga eléctrica correr a lo largo de su espina dorsal al momento en que ambos se miran con fijeza. Sabe que ella lo está analizando, que duda, que parece tener curiosidad por el llamado Guerrero Dorado. Lo que no imagina es que, más allá de dicha situación, Videl también ha reconocido el dueño de los ojos azabache que acunan sus sueños.

Dicen que si uno vive soñando se pierde de la realidad, pero ninguno puede ni desea evitar lo visto por sus sueños. Tal vez sea simplemente una ilusión, un presentimiento, algo inevitable, una casualidad o algo más, y algo en lo que ambos concuerdan es que tendrán más de ellos por un buen rato. No tientan al futuro, tampoco lo negarán. Saben que ese choque de miradas es solamente la introducción de una nueva historia.

 **Fin.**


End file.
